


Letters to my Brother

by Umeko



Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Epistolary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous look at Lia’s well-meant advice to D’Eon with regards to the practical mechanisms of his wedding night with Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to my Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The anime Le Chevalier D’Eon and characters were not owned by me and no profit is made from this fanfiction

_Archive item: Papers found among the books of Mademoiselle Lia de Beaumont, spinster of French descent, passed into the light at age 81 in London, summer 1810. Papers are part of her family’s library transported from Paris some years prior to her death._

Dear D’Eon,

It is with great pleasure that I receive news of your wedding arrangements at Versailles. What took you so long? How long did you expect poor Anna to wait for you? First, I am a little disappointed that I have had to obtain this news from my dear friend Anna. Will it kill you to send word to me at Versailles? Even if I happen to be away, I am certain the pages will relay the message. They better, the lazy rascals – My work for Their Majesties take up so much of my time and energies. I fear that I might be abroad during your nuptials even though I would not miss it for the world. However, our duty to France must come first. Hence I will pen a few pages of advice to you and seal them. You are to open the sealed papers I send with this note about two weeks before your wedding.

Your loving sister, Lia

* * *

 

_Note by historian: The following papers were still sealed with wax and their contents apparently unread since the author sealed them._

Dear D’Eon

First I must congratulate you on your upcoming marriage. Anna is a good woman and I am sure you will be a loving husband to her. However, there is one aspect of your education where I fear Papa and Maman had overlooked. I wonder if you have had any experience or idea of what is required of you on your wedding night. Don’t go asking Anna, brother. Your bride is a well-schooled young lady whose initiation into the pleasures of the marital bed will be your responsibility. That’s right, dear baby brother. I write of the carnal intercourse between a man and a woman. Like most young men your age, you would likely be aware of what pleasure you can obtain from that sword between your legs, even if it is just with Madame Palmer and her five daughters. The walls between our bedrooms are quite thin and I know you haven’t been bedding our housekeeper because the butler from next door does that religiously every Friday night in the gazebo under my window.

Secondly, I must apologize about my contribution to your lack of knowledge by forestalling your attending those parties by your mates, imbecile Bernis in particular. To put it mildly, Papa did not send you to Master Teillagory’s fencing class so that you may lose your virginity at some flea-infested brothel which your classmates’ tastes seem to gravitate towards. Really, you could have caught the pox by stepping into one of those dumps. I would also presume that your commitment to your soldiering duties and that perchance for lingering over books when off-duty would have limited your chances of interacting with the fair ladies of Versailles. I am not complaining on this account as cleaning up after duels can be most annoying.

Now, as the only son in the family, it is your duty to our departed parents, bless their souls, to carry on the family name. I am also looking forward to being an aunt to your offspring.

First and foremost, you will be expected to take the lead in the matter. No help from your mates or servants. Anna’s aunts might drop her a few hints on what to expect but given the prudes they are, I doubt it. Advice number one – Judicious intake of wine for both you and your bride. There will be the urge to overindulge but it will be most embarrassing if you passed out drunk outside the bedroom and spent your wedding night out in the hall. A few glasses each might be sufficient to overcome any nerves and inhibitions for both bride and groom.

Upon being ushered to the nuptial chamber, you would both be undressed to your nightgowns and nightshirts. Wait for the servants to quit the room before starting. Do also check that your mates (including that Bernis) are not waiting to burst into the room and surprise you at any point during the night. Barricading the door is unnecessary but locking it would be a good idea unless you want to risk _coitus interruptus_.  Trust me, it’s a mood-killer.

Brother, I have seen you kiss Anna on the cheek before. Now let your passion show. Kiss her on the lips deeply. Use your tongue if you are inclined to. Embrace her. Hold her close. Kisses may also be applied to the neck and below. It is likely that she will return the favour to you. On no account should you conduct yourself like a rutting boar. Be careful not to startle her, D’Eon. Your bride is a virgin so be gentle and considerate at all times. When you are both comfortable being in close proximity and having each other’s hands and lips on each other, it is time to move on to the next step.

Get into the bed if you have not yet done so. A flat, soft surface would help immensely in this stage. Lay her back against the pillows facing you. This is the traditional and some might be believe the most comfortable position for a bride to be initiated into her wifely duties. Things will get hot, sweaty and heavy from this point. Disrobing entirely might be feasible but if you are not comfortable about it, you may keep both your nightgowns on. Gently part her legs and position yourself between her thighs. If she is hesitant, gently caress her thighs and kiss them. Reassure her. She will comply in time. 

Your little soldier might be screaming to charge at this point but please remember that your bride is a virgin. The action will cause her some discomfort and pain. If for some reason the soldier is flagging, stroke him to attention.

Put your fingers into her cleft. The entrance you seek is in front. You should be able to find in it a small bud. The cleft should be moist already to touch. Gently massage the bud with your fingers. It will greatly help ease the way greatly. Lube should not be necessary given your bride’s youth and health. Distract her with kisses. Now put your rigid cock into her entrance. There are two options here. One, fast- enter quickly to break the hymen. She should experience a short sharp pain. Second, gently enter her. This will call for some control on your part. Pain is still to be expected and some slight bleeding might occur.

Allow her to get over the pain and the feel of you inside her. Then move your hips such that you are moving in and out of her. Brushing against that bud would bring great pleasure to your wife. Trust me on this. If all goes well, she will be hanging on to you and rocking her hips with yours. Kisses and caresses should continue to reassure your bride. Primal instincts should take over by now.

When you come, come inside her. Do not pull out. _You do want children, don’t you?_

Do not be too alarmed if your bride appears a little shaken or dishevelled afterwards. It was her first time and you probably gave her the time of her life. She should recover quickly. I know I did enough. If you are up for seconds, please remember to be gentle as she will be sore and will most likely be for the next few days. You may explore more positions during the course of the honeymoon.

D’Eon, I can picture your face at this point at the revelation that I am no longer virgin. Don’t go rushing to challenge anyone to a duel yet. I love him entirely and he loves me. We intend to get married as soon as we receive His Majesty’s blessings and our duties to the crown allow. I look forward to introducing him to you, dearest brother.

Wishing you and Anna many years of happiness and bliss, and plentiful children.

Your loving sister, Lia

P.S. If my instructions are not clear enough, you may find an illustrated manual on the second shelf of the third bookcase in our home library. If you still require more instruction, you may approach Dowager Duchess B. for a practical session. I expect her to be more than willing. She’s a horny goat and hadn’t had a man for years. I know she is old enough to be your grandmother and old enough to not bear children. I trust you would not be making a regular thing of visiting the Duchess’ bed.  


End file.
